


Adventurous(Bucky Barnes x Fem!Reader)

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a heated training session with Bucky, Wanda hears the reader's sexual thoughts and decides to help a sister out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventurous(Bucky Barnes x Fem!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr this morning and WOW did it pick up fast so it's on here now too!  
> Basically I'm a piece of shit who is struggling to write actual requests so I just keep digging the hole even deeper by writing things that people will probably ask for a second part to because that's my life now! So here is the result of my pent up sexual tension toward Bucky Barnes.

Your back hit the foam mat with a thud, the air evacuating your lungs in the form of a loud groan. Bucky stood over you, your leg trapped under his metal arm while his real arm held both of your wrists above your head. Curse him and his giant fucking hands.  
“Ready to give up?” he asked smugly, his grip on your limbs tightening as you struggled against him. He was dangerously close, his hips bumping against yours every time you wriggled beneath him.  
“You’re not giving me much of a choice, you meathead,” you groaned, already feeling bruises begin to form on your wrists. Sometimes you thought he took sparring a little too seriously, but in some ways, you didn’t mind.  
“Meathead? Ouch, that hurts, Y/N,” he said, his voice thick with sarcasm. You huffed and your body stilled, the fight useless. He had you pinned.  
“Not as much as you’re hurting my wrists,” you half whined, trying to relax your hands enough so his grip would let up.  
“Sorry,” he said, releasing your arms and dropping your leg. Your touched your raw skin delicately, wincing when you noticed the indigo color already beginning to spread.  
“You really need to quit doing that,” you complained, using your elbows to sit up. Bucky chuckled as he knelt between your legs, the closeness making your skin hot. Then, it also could have just been the fact that you’d been sparring minutes before.  
“I’ll try to go more easy on you next time,” he said, standing and offering you his hand. You waved it away and stood on your own, your stubborn nature getting the best of you.  
“Sure, Barnes.”  
-  
After a shower and three pain pills, you were relaxing in the lounge, the large TV playing some show you weren’t really following. Your mind was occupied with thoughts of Bucky’s body as close to you as it was when you trained together earlier. His hair was messy, sticking to his forehead and neck like he’d just been outside in the rain. Any time you landed a hit he made this noise, this fucking noise that sounded like a mix of a growl and a moan.  
“Sometimes I wish I couldn’t hear your thoughts, Y/N,” Wanda said as she entered the room, a bottle of water in her hand and a smirk on her face.  
“Do you blame me though?” you said, turning and smiling at her apologetically.  
“Not really,” she said, vaulting the couch and sitting next to you, “And I can’t blame him either. You two are obsessed with each other.”  
“Wait, you can hear him too?” you asked in disbelief, your eyes widening.  
“Of course I can,” she said as she took a swig from her water, “His thoughts are much more inappropriate than yours. At least you think about things that have actually happened, that boy is way too creative for his own good.”  
Wanda’s words sent blood rushing to your face, your mouth hanging open in shock. You couldn’t believe she was actually telling you all of this.  
“What do you mean by ‘creative’?” you inquired, shifting closer to Wanda.  
“Where do I even begin?”  
-  
You peaked into Bucky’s room, opening the door a crack and making sure he wasn’t there. If he had been you weren’t sure what you would have done, but he wasn’t, so you entered anyway.  
You pulled out your phone and sent a text to Wanda, letting her know you were in and to send Bucky in in about five minutes, which was more than enough time to prepare yourself for what was to come. You were grinning, excitement lighting up your features. You were finally about to act on your tension, all while bringing one of Bucky’s fantasies to life. It was perfect.  
Wanda sent you an emoji of a thumbs up and you set to work. You laid across his bed on your back, a giggle rising in your throat. He would get a good side view of you when he entered, the thought making the anticipation rise. You bent one of your knees and kept your other leg slack, the raised knee giving Bucky enough to see but not too terribly much. The idea was to tease him, not give him a show.  
You let out a sigh and reached your hand downward, slipping past the hem of your leggings and into your panties. Your other hand raised your shirt above your stomach where butterflies roamed free as you touched yourself on Bucky’s bed. A soft moan escaped your lips and your free hand tangled in your hair, the idea of Bucky catching you like this adding to your pleasure.  
The sound of a doorknob turning and opening made you nearly jump, until you realized you were trying to get him to see you like this. You closed your eyes and went on as if nothing had happened, the sound of footsteps entering the room making your heart jump into your throat.  
You let out another moan, louder this time, as you circled your clit. The fact that you knew Bucky was watching you made you grow wetter with each passing second.  
He watched you with wide eyes, the image of you sprawled out across his bed forever burned into his psyche. He wasn’t sure what to do, what with the fact that one of his favorite day dreams was coming to life right before his eyes. He swallowed hard when you gasped and your back raised off the bed, the hardness hidden by his jeans becoming a dilemma.  
He crossed the room slowly, his eyes glued to your body as your hand disappeared further into your trousers. You pulled your lower lip between your teeth as you heard him draw closer, excitement taking over. You pushed one finger inside of yourself and let out a prolonged moan, your mouth hanging open.  
“Y/N,” Bucky said, the closeness of his voice energizing you.  
“Are you gonna help me?” you whined as you opened your eyes, staring up at him seductively. Just like that, something snapped, and Bucky began taking off his jacket.  
“Yes, ma’am,” he muttered, lust dripping off of his tongue like honey. You grinned, welcoming him with your body.  
You were so glad Wanda had promised to tune out your thoughts that night.


End file.
